Adventures in Liones Middle School 2
by BlueSocks789
Summary: A/U: The Seven Deadly Sins are now in the 7th Grade, and peace has formed between grades, students, and teachers. Unfortunately, trouble has no bounds as the Seven Deadly Sins seek trouble at every corner, only to result in many punishments. Will the Seven Deadly Sins give up and finally be tamed by the law of the school?...Nope! BanxElaine MeliodasxElizabeth KingxDiane etc.
1. Reunion as 7th Graders!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: Reunion as 7th Graders!

Once again it was fall, and as our heroes moved up to upperclassmen, a whole new class of 6th graders were arriving in Liones Middle School. Everyone knew only the best could survive 3 years of Hell...But, nobody ever expected the newfound peace between students, grade levels, and teachers.

"WELCOME TO LIONES MIDDLE SCHOOL, 6TH GRADERS!" A voice boomed over the microphone, partially startling all of the new 6th graders.

In the auditorium, the 11 year olds shouted in excitement as they met their new vice principal, Zaratras began the huge welcoming ceremony for the them.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria of the school...

"Hey! Get back here!" The lunch ladies screamed as they chased Ban, (Or Undead Ban, formally) through the halls.

"Tch, selfish lunch ladies!" Ban spat, easily outrunning them, nearly home free to the safety of his new homeroom.

Suddenly, he skidded to a complete stop, nearly bumping into the person. They both stared at each other, face to face neither one even blinking.

"...Hiii Angel Faaace~, " Ban chirped, idly putting both hands behind his back.

"...Ban," Elaine's eyes remained unblinking, "What's that behind your back?"

"Oh, it's nooothiiinng~," Ban brushed her words, then put on a dirty smirk, "So, whatcha wearing under that dress? Is it nooothiiinng~?"

"Kyaa!" Elaine squeaked, turning red at Ban's statement, "Ban, it's almost time for class, I was actually going to look for you..."

"So you missed me huh?" Ban wrapped an arm around her waist, skillfully hiding the other behind his back, "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yeah!" Elaine excitedly brought out a piece of paper, comparing it to Ban's.

\- Period 1 (Advisory) -  
Teacher: Mr. Dreyfus (Homeroom)  
Students: All 7th Graders

\- Period 2 (P.E/Health) -  
Teacher: Matrona *P.E*/Gloxinia *Health*  
P.E Students: Ban, King, Diane  
Escanor, Elaine, Howzer, Vivian, Veronica, Margaret, and Arthur  
Health Students: Meliodas, Gowther, Elizabeth, Hawk, Helbram, Gilthunder, Griamore, Guila, Jericho, and Zaneli

\- Period 3 (English/Science) -  
Teacher:Denzel *English*/Zaratras *Science*  
Science Students: Ban, King, Diane  
Escanor, Elaine, Howzer, Vivian, Veronica, Margaret, and Arthur  
English Students: Meliodas, Gowther, Elizabeth, Hawk, Helbram, Gilthunder, Griamore, Guila, Jericho, and Zaneli

\- Period 4 (Health/P.E) -  
Teacher: Matrona *P.E*/Gloxinia *Health*  
P.E Students: Meliodas, Gowther, Elizabeth, Hawk, Helbram, Gilthunder, Griamore, Guila, Jericho, and Zaneli  
Health Students: Ban, King, Diane  
Escanor, Elaine, Howzer, Vivian, Veronica, Margaret, and Arthur

\- Period 6 (History)  
Teacher: Cain  
Students: All 7th Graders

\- Period 7 (Lunch) -

Period 8 (Band) -  
Teacher: Zhivago  
Students: All 7th Graders

\- Period 9 (Science/English) -  
Teacher: Denzel *English*/Zaratras *Science*  
Science Students: Meliodas, Gowther, Elizabeth, Hawk, Helbram, Gilthunder, Griamore, Guila, Jericho, and Zaneli  
English Students: Ban, King, Diane  
Escanor, Elaine, Howzer, Vivian, Veronica, Margaret, and Arthur

\- Period 10 (Math) -  
Teacher: Mr. Dreyfus  
Students: All 7th Graders

"We have all of our classes together..." Elaine half smiled, a bit disappointed.

"What? Don't like being with me?" Ban looked at her in the eyes, daring her to lie.

"No it's not that, it's just that...I'm gonna get a bunch of detentions," Elaine sighed, "King won't be very happy..."

"Isn't that great~," Ban smirked devilishly, "Now let's go to class-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice screamed, stopping both preteens in their tracks.

"I know you're the one who stole it, now give it back!" A lunch lady appeared, and glared harshly at Ban.

"Ban! Don't tell me you stole something from the cafeteria!" Elaine tsked, crossing her arms.

"...I stole something from the cafeteria," Ban admitted, fiddling with something behind his back.

"Well, give it to her!" Elaine demanded.  
"Tch, only cause I love you..." Ban tossed the apple that was behind his back to the lunch lady, who snatched it and walked away.

"Ban, if you have to steal something, please just steal outside of school," Elaine groaned, walking inside the classroom with Ban.

"Can't make any promises, baby~," Ban smirked, following right behind her.

As they entered the classroom, they blinked to see that everyone was in their seats, staring at them, including Dreyfus.

"You're five minutes late!" Dreyfus yelled at the duo.

"Uhhh...Gowther!" Ban yelled quickly.

"Got it," Gowther simply pointed at Dreyfus, and reversed his memories by 5 minutes.

Dreyfus blinked slowly, and turned to look at the duo once more, before smiling, "You guys are just in time, come and get into your seats,"

King gave the passing Ban a dirty glare, "That was low!"

"You're just jealous that I came up with it before you did," Ban stuck his tongue out, and sat behind him, and right between Elaine and Meliodas.

"Now, even though you all know each other, I'm gonna give you only 5 minutes to talk to your classmates to get to know them," Dreyfus allowed.

"Yes!" Many kids whispered with glee as the teacher set the timer.

"Ready...go!"

Immediately, everyone got up and started talking to their fellow peers.

"Captaiiin! Wanna see my schedule~?" Ban suggested, handing Meliodas his paper.

Meliodas looked it over, and grinned heartily, "We got like 5 classes together!"

Ban smirked manically, "Wait till we get ourselves into heaps of trouble this year!"

Elaine and Elizabeth sighed simultaneously as they overheard their boyfriend's conversation.

"They love to create trouble, don't they?" Elaine stated.

"Yeah, but as long as Meliodas is happy, I'm happy," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, that's the strange thing about boys," Elaine cocked her head fondly.

While Dreyfus was taking a nap, Gilthunder, Griamore, and Howzer decided to ruin his face with a permanent marker.

"Hey! Put an "L" on his forehead!" Gilthunder whispered hurriedly his cousin.

"Shhh! He's gonna wake up!" Griamore snickered as he finished his masterpiece on Dreyfus' cheek.

"Make sure you draw a black eye on him too!" Howzer whispered excitedly.

"You know he's gonna find out eventually?" The three boys turned around to see Veronica and Margaret glaring at them.

"Aww, he won't find out," Griamore shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes he will!" Veronica stormed up to him, grabbed his ear, and dragged him somewhere far away.

"Wait!- Owww! Babe!- Oww! Not the eaaar- Owwww!" Griamore whined as he was pulled away.

Gilthunder turned to see Margaret glaring at him, and he sighed, "I'll pull my own ear..."

He grabbed his own ear, and dragged himself away too, "This- Oww! Isn't- Owww! Faaaairr- Owwww!"

Howzer guffawed at the ridiculousness of his friends, "I'm glad I don't gotta girlfriend," he laughed as he continued drawing on Dreyfus' face.

Jericho sat in her desk, eyeing Ban for most of the hour. Zaneli was right behind her, eyeing Meliodas.

Guila sat beside them, and sweatdropped at their actions, "...You know they're taken, right?"

"Yeaaah," Both girls muttered.

"Ugh, you too need to get over yourselves," Guila sighed as she stood up, noticing Gowther was walking towards her, and the two walked away from the pity scene.

Meanwhile, Arthur, Merlin, and Escanor stared in disbelief at Diane and King's conversation.

"Diane, this isn't really a big deal..." King tried to reason with his feisty giant girlfriend.

"YES IT IS! What type of 12 year old waked up in the morning to see hideous pimples on their face!?" Diane wailed.

"...Every 12 year old," Helbram answered, walking up to them.

"Well, it's still not fair! I hate these things! It hurts and it bleeds if I pick them!" Diane cried.

"They say everytime you pick a pimple, more grows," Elaine informed, floating over to them.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Diane completely lost it, running out of the classroom to the girl's bathroom.

"We'll get her!" Elizabeth and Merlin quickly went after her.

"...Did I say something wrong?" Elaine slowly asked.

"Naaah~," Ban walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, "She's just insane~,"

"Ban!" King snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

"Whaaat? It's truuue~!" Ban scoffed.

"Hmm...I have an idea!" Meliodas walked up to them excitedly, "How about we steal pimple cream from Baltra's office!?"

"..." Everyone looked at Meliodas with a shocked face.

Next Time: The Fake Seven Deadly Sins! The Break In!

A/N: It's about time for sequeeel! Anyway, you see how this story is kinda focusing on Ban and Elaine than the first one? Well, since I built character in the first story, I can now focus on individuals more than just everyone. But if you have suggestions, I'll gladly consider them. But overall thanks for your support and make sure to favorite, follow, and review!


	2. The Fake Seven Deadly Sins! The Break In

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

\- Last Chapter -

"Diane, this isn't really a big deal..." King tried to reason with his feisty giant girlfriend.

"YES IT IS! What type of 12 year old waked up in the morning to see hideous pimples on their face!?" Diane wailed.

"...Every 12 year old," Helbram answered, walking up to them.

"They say everytime you pick a pimple, more grows," Elaine informed, floating over to them.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Diane completely lost it, running out of the classroom to the girl's bathroom.

"Hmm...I have an idea!" Meliodas walked up to them excitedly, "How about we steal pimple cream from Baltra's office!?"

"..." Everyone looked at Meliodas with a shocked face.

\- Now... -

Chapter 2: The Fake Seven Deadly Sins! The Break In!

Everyone looked at Meliodas in shock at his genius plan.

"Well, what do you guys think!?" Meliodas egged his classmates on.

"...That's the best idea eveeer~!" Ban shouted, getting hyped up, "Baltra's gonna be so mad at us!"

"What are you talking about!? That's a horrible idea! And I'm not getting another detention!" King yelled, floating off with Helbram.

"Y-Yeah, I don't wanna get a detention!" Escanor agreed with King, walking away.

"I'm in, this would be a good study of human behavior," Gowther adjusted his glasses.

Suddenly, the Hall Monitors of Liones walked up to them with stern looks on their faces.

"If you guys even try, We're gonna stop you...It's our sworn duty as a Hall Monitors!" Gilthunder spoke up, with Howzer, Griamore, Jericho, and Guila backing him up.

"Oh, quit nagging," Meliodas brushed them off, then turned to the 2 remaining sins, "Ok, here's what we're gonna do, I'm gonna keep a lookout for teachers in the main hallway, Gowther's gonna distract Baltra somewhere else, and Ban's gonna search for the pimple cream and steal it!"

"That's perfect!" Ban grinned maniacally.

"I can do that," Gowther agreed with the plan.

As the trio walked out of the classroom, away from Dreyfus' sleeping from, they started to make their way to the office.

"Waaait!" A voice called out from behind them.

"Huh?" The trio turned around to see Elaine floating towards them with a determined look on her face.

"Yes, my Petit Mademoiselle?" Ban grinned wolfishly at her, walking up to her blushing form.

"...What's a Mademoiselle?" Meliodas whispered to Gowther, who shrugged.

"Are you sure you guys wanna do this? Elizabeth's gonna be mad to know you guys stole from her father," Elaine warned them.

"Eh, she'll get over it," Meliodas shrugged.

"But-"

"You wanna come with~?" Ban asked, and Elaine's eyes widened.

"Uhhh, King would be mad if he finds out I'm helping you guys..." Elaine whispered, looking down to the floor.

"Isn't that what makes it exciting, Tinker Bell?" Ban gave her a cunning smile to seal the deal, and Elaine couldn't resist anymore.

\- In the Girl's Bathroom -

"Diane, please come out..." Elizabeth knocked on the sobbing Diane's stall, where she was hiding at.

"No! I'm a hideous monster!" Diane yelled from the stall.

"Hey, it's only one pimple..." Merlin tried to reassure her.

"No! It's a enormous one which everyone notices from a mile away!" Diane yelled.

"The only reason people notice it, is because you always mention it," Merlin simply told the truth, "Now come out the bathroom, or I'm gonna make you come out,"

A moments later, Diane walked out, sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

"You poor thing!" Elizabeth dug in her purse and gave Diane lots of tissue.

After blowing her nose, Diane slightly smiled at Elizabeth, "Thank you,"

"You know what I think you need to cover that pimple?" Merlin asked.

"...What?" Diane asked.

"A makeover!" Elizabeth and Merlin yelled at the same time.

\- In the Halls -

The Liones Hall Monitor Squad patrolled the hallways, looking for trouble and making sure that kids were in their classes.

Now, they were looking for 3 of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Gilthunder scratched his head in frustration, "Man, we can't find them anywhere!"

They stopped near the library, where they can hear the librarian shush numerous children and wrote detentions.

"You think they turned around and went back to class?" Howzer asked.

"Impossible! I heard Ban out here, I just know it!" Jericho denied.

"You've been "hearing" Ban lately..." Guila snickered.

"You think I'm crazy or something, Gowther-lover!?" Jericho yelled.

"Hey, I broke up with him in the summer!" Guila yelled.

"So, you two are single?" Howzer grinned hopefully.

"Ewwww!" Both girls shouted at Howzer in disgust.

"Hey! Shut up, I hear something!" Griamore shushed all of them, and the squad quickly opened a row of locked behind them, and each hid in one.

"That was a great mission, wasn't it, Ban?" A voice spoke.

"That must be the Seven Deadly Sins!" Gilthunder whispered.

"Shhh!" Lockers shushed next to him.

"Yup, I stole everything in the Janitor's closet!" Another voice spoke.

"Hopefully those stupid Hall Monitors won't catch us!" Another voice laughed.  
"Right, King!" Another voice laughed with them all.

Suddenly, all the lockers busted open, and the Liones Hall Monitors came busting out and faced the group angrily.

Gilthunder started to yell, but stopped out of shock, "How dare you talk about us like that, Seven Deadl...-"

In front of them was 6 small 6th Graders, dressed up as the Seven Deadly Sins.

"...Uhh...Hi?" The kid in front of the group sheepishly waved, and the others followed.

'W-We got played...by a bunch of 6th Graders...' Was the only thought running through the Hall Monitors' heads.

"...YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR IMPERSONATION AND LOITERING!" The Hall Monitors screamed, chasing the scared 6th Graders.

"RUUUUN!" The 6th Graders screamed as they ran like heck outta there.

The Hall Monitors were right on their tail, "GET BACK HERE, D*MN 6TH GRADERS!"

\- With the 3 Sins and Elaine -

The four finally made it Principal Baltra's office, and Meliodas was ready to initiate the plan, "Ok Gowther, you go in there and yell to the secretary lady and the principal that there's a fight, and lead them far away as possible,"

"Ok," Gowther nodded, and then ran into the Principal's office.

"Let's hide behind those garbage cans," Ban suggested, and the three quickly hid, right before Gowther came back out, leading the two panicking adults away.

"Ok, now you two go in there and look for the pimple cream," Meliodas instructed, and Ban and Elaine quickly went in the office.

\- Principal's Office -

"Now, let's go in his desk~," Ban suggested, opening the second door to Principal Baltra's personal office, and marveled at all the items.

"I'll check the drawers, and you can- BAN!" Elaine screamed, then quickly closed her mouth, then whispered, "Get off his chair!"

Ban was spinning around in Baltra's rolling chair, and slid over to Elaine, "I don't wanna~,"

He then grabbed Elaine, placed her on his lap, and started rolling and spinning the two all around the office.

"KYAAAA!" Elaine screamed, getting a bit too dizzy.

\- Outside of the Principal's Office -

"Where are they..." Meliodas checked the time on his phone and noticed the period was almost over.

Just then, the door slammed open, and Ban and Elaine came out, rolling in Baltra's chair.

"This is so much fun!" Elaine giggled, feeling very lightheaded.

"Told ya," Ban grinned, then noticed Meliodas, and tossed him an item, "Here's the pimple cream, Captain,"

"How'd you find it!? We weren't even looking for it!?" Elaine demanded.

"Well, Hot Mama, if you steal for many many years, you kinda know where everything's at~," Ban explained, earning a confused yet embarrassed look from her.

"The good thing is that we have the cream, and now we can get outta here!" Meliodas smiled.

The three preteens were about to hightail it down the hallway, until they were all knocked down by both the hall monitors and 6th Graders.

Unfortunately, the pimple cream was crushed in the process, splattering all over the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" All three screamed in failure.

\- In the Classroom -

Everyone that was still in class was just hanging out, not even bothering to wake the sleeping Dreyfus.

"You think the people who left should be back by now?" Hawk asked everyone.

"I dunno...I hope Gil's ok," Margaret said, then pulled out her phone, "It's almost the end of this period,"

"Gil's obviously coming back soon...for me!" Vivian stated crazily, making everyone uneasy.

"I kinda wish I'd gone with them..." Arthur shivered in fear.

Helbram yawned, stretching in his seat, "I kinda wish Dreyfus would wake up, it's freaking boring in here,"

"Hey, King, you think Captain and the others are ok?" Escanor asked, drawing a card.

King, who was playing cards with Escanor, shrugged, "It's none of my business, as long as me nor Elaine gets in trouble, I don't care,"

"Umm...Elaine left about a half an hour ago," Hawk stated.

"...What?" King paused in his game with a look of disbelief.

"She's with the other guys," Hawk informed.

"Oh noooo, we agreed no more detentions!" King smacked himself on the forehead.

\- Hall Monitors, The Sins, Elaine, and 6th Graders -

"Ha! We caught you imposters!" Howzer yelled in victory.

"We caught the real ones too!" Griamore announced proudly.

"Aww man..." One kid groaned.

"Aww man..." Meliodas groaned.

After everyone got up from the floor, the 7th Graders immediately turned towards the fearful 6th Graders.

"Tell me, why are you impersonating Ba- The Seven Deadly Sins!?" Jericho interrogated.

"...We have impersonators?" Meliodas asked.

"Janko said that, Captain," Ban stated.

"It's JERICHO!" Jericho screamed, stomping her foot, and crossing her arms childishly.

"So, what are you guy's names?" Gilthunder questioned.

The leader, who was dressed like Meliodas, stepped up, and mumbled, "My name's Peliotdas,"

"No it isn't!" The girl next to him (Dressed as Diane) yelled, "He's just Pelliot, and I'm Mera,"

The boy, who was dressed like Ban, spoke next, "I'm Katts,"

Another boy, who was dressed as King, spoke, "I'm Thomas,"

"I'm Tanto," The boy dressed as Escanor introduces himself.

"I'm Eric," The boy playing Merlin shrugged.

"*snicker* Merlin's played by a boy~," Ban barely contained his laughter.

"Well, as your superiors, we advise you not to impersonate those fools!" Guila pointed at the two Sins and Elaine.

"But they're so cool!" Pelliot whined.

"Why don't you kids be Hall Monitors then!?" Jericho snapped.

"Cause they're lame and don't do anything but ruin kids' lives..." Eric said.

"Okay, now time for your punishment," Gilthunder glared at the kids and the Sins, "Hmm...We-"

"We'll take care of the 6th Graders!" A few voices called out.

Everyone turned to see two 6th Graders run up to them, with their own Hall Monitor gear.

"Ah, finally some respected figures of the lower grade!" Griamore smiled approvingly.

"We're the 6th Grade Hall Monitors! I'm Luigi, and this is my sister Ellen. We'd like to take control of the faker's punishment," Luigi asked.

"Of course, young hero!" Gilthunder allowed immediately.

"Aww man, it's the dorks!" Katts groaned.

"Now, for you guys' punishment!" Howzer turned towards the trio, who all groaned.

\- In Detention -

The Seven- Two Deadly Sins, the Fake Deadly Sins, and Elaine all groaned as they were placed into detention, each sitting in their own desks.

"Welp, we're in detention again..." Meliodas sighed, "And the pimple cream is utterly destroyed..."

"We tried, that's all that matters," Elaine reassured Meliodas.

"You're all that matters~," Ban, who was behind her, reached to play with her blonde locks.

"All we wanted to do was be like you guys..." Tanto sighed.

"Hey, why don't you guys make up your own group?" Meliodas suggested, "It would keep you guys out of trouble..."

"...Nah! We like being you guys!" Pelliot smirked, making the other 6th Graders look wearily at him.

Just then, the rest of the Sins and Elizabeth and Hawk walked into detention, glaring at the trio.

"Oh my Gosh, it's the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins!" Thomas yelled, freaking out.

"Elaine, I thought we agreed no more detention..." King frowned at his little sister, who hid her face on top of her desk.

"My Mademoiselle can get into any trouble she wants~," Ban grinned, at the redness creeping up on Elaine.

"This is going to be on her record, I want her to graduate middle school, y'know..." King sighed wearily.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I don't think detention matters in middle school..." Merlin reassured King.

"Meliodas, you really had to get into detention?" Elizabeth asked, hating that her boyfriend as stuck in a classroom.

"I can't believe you guys did all this for some pimple cream!" Diane yelled at all of them, then suddenly paused, "...You went through all this trouble for me?"

"Yeah, you seemed devastated, so it's Captain's duty to make you feel better," Meliodas smiled, "Too bad it got crushed..."

"Oh don't worry, I fixed it," King brought out the very same pimple cream, which the tube looked brand new.

"Oh King! You're the sweetest guy ever!" Diane leaned down and kissed King's cheek, making him turn a complete red.

"Oooh," The 6th Graders 'oohed' childishly. They quickly shut up when their superiors glared at them.

Suddenly, there was a booming voice down the hallway, "WHO STOLE MY CHAIR!?"

Everyone blinked, then turned to Ban, who was suddenly rolling around in it, with Elaine on his lap.

"BAN! GIVE IT BACK!" Everyone yelled at him.

"NEVVEEER~," Ban escaped into the hallway, dragging the squealing Elaine with him.

Next Time: Class 1 and Class 2


End file.
